Goodbye To You
by Ihave4inmind
Summary: "Shoot her!" the voice in my head told me. I couldn't think straight anymore. Every memory was a blur of scenes. "DO IT!" the voice tells me again. I don't think. I just pull the trigger. When I see the girl sliding down the wall, everything becomes clear. Just a idea of what could have happend after chap. 38 in divergent. ALARM YOU ARE GONNA HATE ME AFTER READING THIS AND CRY!


**Goodbye To You**

**A fan fiction by JustADivergentFangirl**

**Genre: Drama**

**Disclaimer: All rights to Veronica Roth, the author of****_ Divergent._**

**When: starts at chapter 38 in ****_Divergent._**

**Summary: _"Shoot her!" the voice in my head told me. I couldn't think straight anymore. Every memory was a blur of scenes. "DO IT!" the voice tells me again. I don't think. I just pull the trigger. When I see the girl sliding down the wall, everything becomes clear. Just a idea of what could have happend after chap. 38 in divergent. ALARM YOU ARE GONNA HATE ME AFTER READING THIS AND CRY!_****_  
><em>**

**A/N just to clear it up before you read, the part inside of me is good and the voice is bad!**

**Tobias's POV:**

" Psst, Tobias. Get out of that chair! We have to stop the Dauntless!" this girl whispers to me.

_DON'T TRUST HER. SHE IS THE ENEMY. _A voice in my head tells me. It's weird. A part of me tells me to ignore the voice. That she is not the enemy. So I do what the voice tells me.

"Drop your gun.'' I tell the girl. Then the girl drops her gun. "Drop your gun." I say again. I don't know why, but I can't control it. "I already did." The girl tells me. we are quiet for a few seconds. Then suddenly she lunges at me. She grabs my wrist. That part of me tells me again not to do it, to remember who this girl is. The voice tells me to pull the trigger. So I do. The girl jumps away just in time. The bullet hits the wall behind the girl. Still gasping for air she kicks me between the ribs and in the same time turns my wrist around. I drop the gun. She jumps for the gun but before she can reach it, I push her away. That part inside of me keeps telling me to stop. To not hurt the girl. But the voice tells me she has to be eliminated.

For a second she looks into my eyes and I get this sort of vison. I hear the roaring of water. It calms me. Then I snap back into reality and give her blow. Her head jerks aside and she recoils away from me while she uses her hands to shield her face.

She uses her heel to kick the gun out of my reach and kicks me in my stomach. The voice tells me to keep fighting and kill her. The part tells me to stop. I don't know what part to trust. I grab her foot and pull her down so she falls on her shoulder. She looks up to me. Again I get a sort of flashback.

I see a blur of grey falling in a net. I reach my hand out and I feel a small hand grabbing mine. When I look up I see a pair of grey/blue eyes. _Her eyes were so stern, insisted. Beautiful._

The voice tells me to hurt her, like she hurt me. What did she do? The part tells me.

I pull my foot backward as if to give her a kick but she rolls on her knees while reaching her arm to grab the gun. When she has It she stops for a few seconds to think. I grab her hair and jerk her aside. She tries to grab my wrist but I am too strong for her and her head bounces against the wall.

" Tobias." She tells me. My grip on her releases for a bit. She turns around and kicks my leg. Her hair slips through my fingers and she takes that as a chance to grab the gun. She goes to lie on her back and points the gun to me. "Tobias, please! I know you're in there somewhere!" but i ignore her comment and walk up to her like I am gonna kill her. The part tells me to stop, to think clearly, but the voice tells me to grab the gun out of her hands.

She stands up. "Tobias, please." She is pleading right now with tears in her eyes. "please see me" she tells me again. I walk to her with dangerous, fast, powerful steps. I can see the gun trembling in her hands. I look her dead in the eyes and I see something in it. Hurt, desperately, but mostly desire.

She then turns the gun so it's in my hands. I am debating whether I should shoot her. "Shoot her!" the voice in my head told me. I couldn't think straight anymore. Every memory was a blur of scenes. Abnegation, Marcus, the choosing ceremony, Dauntless, initiation, this blur of grey jumping in the net, a girl with gray/blue eyes just like the girl in front of me . I don't know anymore. "DO IT!" the voice tells me again. I don't think. I just pull the trigger.

When I see the girl sliding down the wall, everything becomes clear.

**"****TRIS!"**

I go sit next to her body. I feel her pulse. Weak. She looks up to me with her beautiful eyes full of tears. " I love you, Tobias.'' That's the last thing she tells me because after she said my name her eyes close.

I shake her with tears in my eyes. "NO, DON'T YOU DARE TO LEAVE ME! I LOVE YOU!." I continue shaking her. " WAKE UP, TRIS PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! wake up…" in the end I am sitting next to her, crying in the crock of her neck. Then it sinks in. she is gone. And it's my fault. " I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I keep saying. I think about all the memories. The first time we kissed at the chasm.

Then I realize the only way out.

I look up to see the thing that took the love of my life away from me.

I grab the gun and put it to my head.

_Then I pull the trigger ._

My last word was her name.

**A/N do you hate me? I KNOW YOU DO! I know this is like, even worse than Allegiant but I had the idea. You can kill me if you want. I cried while writing this…. Read, review an favorite if you want! And I would love if you tell me what you think of my writing style for a 12-year-old Dutch fangirl.**

**Don'T BE CaLM And FANGiRl/BOY on!**


End file.
